Bridget Baumgartner
Bridget Baumgartner is a superhuman from Cheyenne, Wyoming, who attends Harwell's Institute. (Created by Sentinel) Biography Pre-RPG Bridget never had an easy life. Born in Montana to an unknown mother and father, she was allegedly put into a girl's home at the age of 10 after being diagnosed with severe dissociative identity disorder and schizophrenia. Little did she know that these were the symptoms of a unique grouping of abilities. Now, Bridget was by no means an idiot - in fact, she may be among the smartest children in the U.S., if not among the smartest people. Her initial IQ result upon entering her mental facility came up as a resounding 267. But her confusing and debilitating disorders didn't really do much to support this evidence. The only solace she found was in a young nurse, Courtney, assigned to her. As soon as Bridget got to know her, she could finally make sense of her turmoil and dissociation. Courtney was the only one in the facility - perhaps the entire state, perhaps the country up until Harwell's - that firmly believed Bridget had extraordinary qualities. But it wasn't until the age of 17 that Bridget finally got the letter for Harwell's. Without hesitation, she accepted. Harwell's Institute I Bridget's story begins with a "premonition" of her receiving a letter - the first instance of one of her abilities, claircognizance, coming into play. As she predicted, Courtney came in with a letter addressed to Bridget. The two of them were surprised (Bridget has never gotten a single piece of mail while at St. Dymphna's), but Bridget opens the letter nevertheless. Harwell's Institute II Abilities Bridget has several abilities that separate her from many of her classmates - they're all passive: * Divided Mind - Perhaps the most interesting of Bridget's abilities, and the explanation for her dissociative identity disorder. Bridget Baumgartner is effectively two different people in one. She is aware of this. Her two sides are: ** Bridget - Her natural side, the personality she is in most often. This side uses soft analysis and intelligence. Slightly erratic, eccentric, and emotionally unstable at times, Bridget tends to keep to herself most of the time. ** Bridgett - Her other side, which manifests in dangerous settings. This Bridget is more strategic and militaristic - she even seems more powerful combat-wise. However, she also grows more confident and may ignore information that comes to her. When Bridgett manifests, her hair grows shorter and her eyes take on a more grey tone. * Claircognizance - Bridget, regardless of minds, has the ability to gain intelligence through intrinsic means - knowledge just randomly comes to her. It can be arbitrary as well. It was in a dream at the age of 7 that she suddenly gained a high level of proficiency in Afrikaans, and she inexplicably understands quantum mechanics and C# coding despite not having a proper education. * Accelerated Probability - Bridget, regardless of minds, has the ability to physically see all possible options of a current situation as well as the outcomes for those situations. However, the more variables there are, the less accurate the foreseeable outcomes are. When using this ability, her mind works in overdrive - meaning time from her perspective slows down, even though it's still moving at the same rate. This is mentally exhausting for her to perform. Strengths Her biggest strength is her intelligence. Her quick-thinking and critical problem solving is an essential asset to her group, and she isn't unwilling to share her findings and information. Especially when she's in Bridgett mode, Lambda can prove to be a valuable ally, despite being a passive hero. Weaknesses Bridget dislikes to fight. It's not that she is repulsed by it - rather, she lacks the confidence to do so. She'd rather be a strategist and intel leader. Even when in Bridgett mode, she prefers to keep fighting for when it's absolutely necessary, which can pose some issues in the future. Trivia * Image is "svcklr" by Elena Sai (Artstation link) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:Sentinel